Silence is Golden, but Black at Heart
by Genevieve Gelles
Summary: A girl falls into Spirit World unexpected. After some bumpy starts, she moves in with Kurama and goes to school, but soon finds herself pulled into dangerous adventures with the boys and emotionally dangerous adventures with one in particular.


I would like to state that I do not own YYH, the only thing that I own is the plot line and an characters that I make off the top of my head (or with advanced planning).

Review are welcomed, and if you want to see something happen, or want to vote on the pairing (tough I already have an idea of who I'm going to make the pairing with) then feel free to add that into the review.

THANKS!,

Mandiey

* * *

Glancing around her, Sileny back up slightly against the wall, eyes wide as she took in the area and beings around her. Never in her life had she seen so many computers and phones in one area, not even in her father's work office where there were cubicles all over the place with a computer in each one. This place had to have over a million computers in one room, and she could see the stairs from where she stood which made her wonder how many more computers there where up there and perhaps below her too. What made everything even more strange were the blue, green, and sometimes red things that looked like ogres and Cyclopes. They were all busy at work, some of them on computers, others on phones, and some where even running around yelling at each other while carrying piles of papers.

Suddenly a loud "Bingo" was heard from across the room, drawing her eyes to a girl with blue hair and bright magenta eyes that was wearing a traditional kimono that was in pink that matched her eyes. The girl was looking right at her, making her shrink back into the wall even more. Though her mind was telling her to run, that this wasn't right and not to trust anyone because she most likely wouldn't like the outcome, Sileny found her feet glued to the spot and her eyes staring at the girl like she was the only thing remotely normal in the room, which she was in fact.

The other girl didn't seem to be startled at all and just pranced up to her happily, leaning down when she reached her so they were face to face. "_There were reports that an unidentified being was on the grounds. For a second there I thought you were going to be a ghost that left the river, but here you are flesh and blood! You'll have to go see Koenma of course; his father is out on vacation at the moment, so he's in charge being the prince and all._" The girl rambled; not noticing that what she was saying made Sileny try to merge with the wall even more than before. The hyper girl had officially made herself even stranger then before, talking about ghosts and princes, it didn't help that she was speaking a language that did not look familiar to Sileny.

Before she could run, though, Sileny found her wrist in a tight grip and then found herself being dragged down the hall by the bubbly girl. Soon two large doors were in sight and she was being dragged in threw them into a large spacious office.

Letting go of her wrist, the preppy girl who had kidnapped her let out a loud shriek of what Sileny believe to be someone's name seeing as a teenager popped up out of seemingly nowhere and took a seat in the overly large plush chair. The girl and the boy exchanged some words in the language that looked so foreign to Sileny, then the boy turned to face her with a straight face and said something only to have to say it again when Sileny didn't reply. How was she suppose to tell him that she didn't understand what he was saying, mostly because she didn't know how to communicate with him to begin with as they obviously spoke different languages.

After the man, who she now figured out was called Koenma, had gotten fed up with her, having been yelling at her for the past few minutes trying to get some kind of answer out of her or at least some kind of response besides blinking and darting eyes, Sileny found herself grabbed by two of the beasts from the other room and being dragged into another, darker, one. Only after what seemed like hours later did anyone come in. Again Koenma was in front of her, along with the girl, and this time he was flanked by four other boys.

Yet again words were spoken that she didn't understand, but this time it was different. The situation finally was hit Sileny harder than a ton of bricks and tears began to form in her eyes and out of reflex she backed into a corner and tucked her head into her knees so the boys couldn't see her tears hit the ground. A pain filled her head for a moment, something that she ridded off as an after affect of her crying, and then the shortest boy turned to the others and said something in a cool monotone voice. For some reason Sileny felt that whatever the boy had said it was in her favor, so she slowly looked up, using one hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear while the other wiped a few tears away. Everyone in the room was looking at her with slight pity, something that she didn't like, which made her tear filled eyes dry up and turn into a glare and a low growl come out of her throat, a habit that she picked up because it was something that she could vocalize without sounding like a fool.

The sharp pain filled her head again, making her growling stop, though she continued to glare at the guys as if they had done something of the utmost evil to her. Her glaring soon stopped when a voice resonated in her head. _**"Stop your glaring girl. We're going to be talking in English for you, except for the tall dumbnut." **_Almost as soon as the voice left her head Koenma started talking again, though this time she could make out the words on his lips. A small smile lit her face as she shook her head; he had asked her if she knew where she was. Never in her life had she been so glad to see someone talk, and she figured that this would be a onetime thing. All she could hope for now was that all the questions that they asked her were yes and no questions seeing as she couldn't answer any others to where they would be able to understand.

After Koenma figured out that she did, indeed, speak English and not Japanese, they lead her back to the office and let her sit in a comfortable chair. Koenma and the girl apologized for having putting her in the cell because of their foolishness. Sileny just shook her head slightly, waving off their apologies like they were nothing, and smiling to show that it didn't matter anymore. Then came the questions that she had been hoping that she would be able to avoid. "What is your name?"

Pausing for a moment she processed how she was suppose to get out of this, but eventually gave up trying to find a way out of it. They would find out sooner or later, and it was better for them to figure out before they got mad again and just assumed that she was ignoring them or that she was a threat of some kind.

Slowly she lifted her hands and then placed her palm to her chest and began to sign. _"My name is Sileny, my sign name is this. I'm deaf. My hearing aid broke the other day, so I cannot hear most of what you say. I do not know how I got here, it just happened. I figure you don't understand me, do you?" _The guys were all silent then the red head's eyes sparked as if he figured something out and he quickly turned to face Koenma. Obviously he said something, as soon after Koenma pushed a button and asked for someone, though Sileny didn't know who it was or why the person was being called. Almost out of reflex she began to freak out, her breathing quickening and her eyes darting around the room again, trying to find a way out of the room and past the guys.

Suddenly a small girl appeared, a large smile on her face, and began to sign to her. _"So I hear you're deaf, I'm here to interpret for you. My name is Sammy, my sign name is this." _Instantly Sileny relaxed with a faint smile on her face as she signed back to her new found interpreter.

"_Tell them that I can't hear them, my hearing aid broke the other day."_ Sammy's mouth quickly moved, telling the guys what she had been told and Koenma's eyes widened slightly before nodding. Again the questions came pouring out and Sileny answered them the best that she could, though eventually it came to a question that she hadn't been looking forward to, more so then all the other questions. "Where is your home?"

"_My Mother died, as did my father, many years ago when I was just a small child, which is why I am deaf. I live in America, but I found myself here after having fallen asleep in a park. The sky is different, as is the smell. This isn't my home; I don't know where it is anymore." _Sammy frowned as she told the guys what Sileny had told them. Koenma asked something else, moving quickly on, and Sammy translated just as quickly.

"_Can you talk at all?"_

"_I do not like to, my voice is not normal. I'm tired of being laughed at."_

"_They will not laugh at you."_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_What is your name again? I wasn't here when you told them."_

"_Sileny VanNess, my sign name is this."_

Sileny quickly signed her sign name and Sammy translated it and told Koenma and the others. While Koenma typed away on his computer, Sileny motioned to get Sammy's attention and began to sign again. _"What are their names? I know that one is Koenma, but is all." _

"_The red head is Kurama or Suichi as he is known in the human world. The grease slick is Yusuke, the girl is Botan, the short man is Hiei, and the tallest of the boys is Kuwabara." _


End file.
